Giving Loves
by CrimsomRed-24
Summary: Dit is de femGuardian harem version, chap1 femTakeshixTsunaxfemHayato
1. Red Storm And Blue Rain

**Fanfic Titel : Giving Loves **

**Titel Chapter : Red Storm And Blue Rain**

**Koppels : femTakeshixTsunaxfemHayato**

**Warnings ! : Yuri , Angst , Pregnant , Threesome & Harem**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yuri , Angst , Pregnant , Threesome & Harem houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Tsuna zuchte als hij op de WC bril zat , dit is de ergste dag van zijn leven . Hij , Hayako-chan en Tatsuki-chan , waren te laat op school . En als altijd zal Hibari daar zijn , om telaat komers te straffen . Tsuna rende voor zijn leven , en nam de 2 meisjes mee . Maar waar Tsuna niet bij is stil gestaan was , dat hij in de jongens WC in rende . Terwijl hij de 2 meisjes mee nam , Tatsuki bracht het op . Toen ze 5 minuten er in waren , en Tsuna zakte weg van schaamte . Hayako begon tegen Tatsuki te schreeuwen , dat Tsuna er ook niks kan aan doen . En dat ze dankbaar moet zijn , dat Tsuna haar leven heeft gered ." Ja ja sorry ik wou het alleen maar zeggen ." Zeide ze de kotje waar ze in waren , was natuurlijk klein en terwijl Tsuna zat . Stonden Hayako and Tatsuki tegen over elkaar , soms duwde hun borsten tegen elkaar .<p>

En sinds het zomer is , begonnen de twee toch te zweten . Tsuna merkte het omdat , hun benen proberen van elkaar te gaan Tsuna bloosde fell . " Zeg Tsuna waarom ben je rood ? " Vroeg Tatsuki als ze de blos van Tsuna merkte , Tsuna bloosde meer en Hayako werd kwaad ." Zeg geen stomme dingen Baseball Freak ." Zeide ze en ging dichter tegen over Tatsuki staan , zo dat ze hard tegen haar gezicht kon schreeuwen . Hun borsten waren tegen elkaar , beide meisjes merkte niks .

Tsuna liet een klein kreun uit , en hield zijn handen over de middenkant van zijn broek . De twee meisjes keken naar ." Tenth wat is er ? Heb je pijn ?" Vroeg Hayako bezorgd Tatsuki keek ook wel bezorgd , Tsuna schudde zijn hoofd nee ." Nee het is niks , het is alleen ... " Tatsuki had al een beetje door wat het was , ze pakte Tsuna 's handen . En haalde ze van zijn broek .

De meisjes ogen gingen wijd open , als ze een buld in zijn broek zagen . " Tenth ... Je hebt ... " Hayako bloosde ook en keek weg , Tatsuki glimlachte en aaide op Tsuna 's hoofd ." Wel je vriend is wakker geworden Tsuna , hoe schattig van jou ! " Zeide ze Tsuna keek naar haar ." Zeg geen domme dingen tegen de Tenth , hij wilt natuurlijk niet dat wij het zien ." Zeide ze en pakte Tatsuki 's hand vast . En keek naar Tsuna ." We zullen u niet storen ." Zeide ze . Maar Tatsuki trok haar hand weg , en ging voor Tsuna zitten ." Wil je dat we u helpen Tsuna-Chan ?" Tsuna bloosde hij weet niet wat hij moet zeggen ." Nee dat hoef niet ." Zeide hij Tatsuki glimlachte , en deed de rits al open ." Maar we zijn vrienden natuurlijk ." Zeide ze Hayako pakte haar bij haar schouders ." Stop het ! De tenth wilt het niet ." Zeide ze maar Tatsuki deed al de broek open , en Tsuna 's penis kwam er uit ." Oh Tsuna geen onderbroek aan ... "

De beide meisjes keken met grote ogen naar Tsuna 's penis , zijn stijve penis stond fier op . De meisjes keken naar de grote lengte , en de dikte liet de meisjes slikken ." Wow ... Zo groot ... Zo dik ." Zeide Tatsuki en keek naar Tsuna 's gezicht , zijn ogen waren gesloten . En keek met een beschaamde blos , van de beide weg . Tatsuki keek naar Hayako die bewoog niet , toen ze de penis van haar Tenth zag . Tatsuki fluisterde iets in haar oor , Hayako keek naar haar met een blos . Tatsuki knikte ja en beide meisjes deden het . Tsuna voelde plots twee tongen , rond zijn penis likken . Hij deed zijn ogen open , en zag Hayako en Tatsuki zonder hun T-shirten . En waren helemaal gefocusd op de penis , Tsuna kreunde als Hayako op de kop zuigden , Tatsuki like de ballen van Tsuna zachtjes . Tatsuki keek naar hem en glimlachte ." Wel je hebt het ook wel verdient om verwend te worden ." Tsuna kreunde harder als Hayako de penis in haar mond deed , maar sinds Hayako eerste keer is . Nam de maar de helft er van , en Tatsuki likte de rest van de penis die niet in de mond ging . Tsuna kreunde zo hard , dat hij weet dat iemand hem misschien hoort . Hayako haalde haar mond van de penis af , en Tatsuki begon dan Tsuna een blowjob te geven . Terwijl Hayako aan zijn ballen likte .

" Aaah ! H-Hayako ... Tat-suki ... Aaah " Als Tatsuki harder zuigden , voelde ze dat Tsuna ging klaar komen . En haalde optijd haar mond weg , als alle sperma eruit kwam . Tsuna keek toe als de meisjes gezichten , helemaal bedekt worden met zijn sperma . " Tenth ... Je hebt zo veel ... " Zegt Hayako als ze een beetje van haar gezicht likte , Tatsuki nam een beetje van haar gezicht . En likte het van haar hand .

Tsuna keek weg in schaamte ." Vertel dit tegen niemand ! " Zeide hij Tatsuki merkte dat Hayako veel op haar gezicht had , en begon het weg te likken . En gaf dan haar een tongzoen , Hayako zeide er niks op tegen en kuste Tatsuki terug . Tsuna keek naar de twee , en voelde zich warm worden . En zag af en toe , hun tongen tegen elkaar wrijven . Tatsuki en Hayako merkte de hard-on , die Tsuna heeft en stopte met kussen .

En deden hun slipjes uit ." Zeg Tsuna-Chan kun je ons ook verwennen ? " Vroeg Tatsuki Hayako bloosde fell , Tsuna was totaal rood als hij de vagina 's zag ." Ik huh ... " Hij weet niet wat hij moet zeggen , maar Hayako was hem voor als ze . Boven op hem ging zitten ." Ik wil jou in mij Tenth , ik wil jou penis diep in mij hebben ." Zeide ze en ging voorzichtig zitten , op de penis die in haar opening ging . Ze kreunde een beetje van pijn .

En Tatsuki kuste haar , zodat ze niet luid gaat worden . Tsuna keek met hongerige ogen , naar Hayako 's grote borsten . En nam ze vast , en begon de tepels te likken . En zuigde hard aan dat ze overeind staan , Hayako kreunde hard en stopte met Tatsuki te kussen . En ging op en neer , en kreunde harder als de penis . Dieper en dieper in haar ging , Tsuna kreunde met haar mee als hij de warmte rond hem voeld . Hij nam Hayako stevig vast , en ging dieper in haar . Tot ze beide wit zagen .

Hayako kreeg haar orgasme en Tsuna kwam klaar , maar het was zo veel dat de helft eruit spoot . Hayako kreunde als ze van af ging , Tsuna hijgde voor adem als hij klaar kwam . Een beetje kwam er nog uit , maar toen voelde hij een hand . Op zijn penis en het ging op en neer , Tsuna keek naar de persoon . En Tatsuki grijnsde een beetje , met een blos op haar wangen . " Nu is het mijn beurt Tsuna-Chan ." Zeide en gaf nog een stevige lik , en ging op hem zitten . En duwde de penis meteen in haar , Tatsuki hielde haar schreeuw in . En keek naar Tsuna met half open ogen , Tsuna hijgde hard en hield Tatsuki stevig vast . Haar borsten drukte tegen zijn borstkast , en al ze bewoog drukte hun beide tepels tegen elkaar aan . Tsuna keek naar haar , en gaf haar een kus . En begon zelf in haar te bewegen , Tatsuki kreunde hard als ze de stoten voelde .Tsuna speelde een beetje met haar tepels , als hij er aan bijt en aan zuigde . En drukte ieders keer stevig , in haar zodat ze harder kreunde . " Tsu ... Tsuna-Chan ! Het voeld AAAH Zo goed ! " Tsuna voelde zich zelf glimlachen , en ging nog sneller . Na een tijdje voelde hij Tatsuki 's hevige orgasme , en daarna kwam hij zelf klaar . Als Tatsuki van hem af ging , zaten de 3 vrienden hijgend in de WC kot .

Als ze hun kleren terug aan deden , en hun opfrisden keken Tatsuki en Hayako Tsuna aan ." Laten we nog eens een keer spelen Tsuna-Chan ." Zeide Tatsuki met een glimlach , Hayako bloosde en knikte ja . Tsuna keek naar hun en glimlachte ." Natuurlijk ." De dag ging als gewoonlijk , en de 3 vrienden hebben de hele dag gerend . Sinds Hibari hun had gevonden .

( 3 weken later )

" Wat ! " Tsuna keek in schok naar zijn twee vriendinnen , als ze in zijn kamer zitten . Tatsuki had een groot glimlach op haar gezicht , en Hayako was rood en keek beschament weg ." Wel Tsuna-Chan je had ons goed gevuld weet je ." Zeide Tatsuki en ging naast hem zitten , en gaf hem een kusje op de wang ." Laten we goede ouders zijn okay ." Zeide ze .

Hayako keek kwaad naar Tatsuki , maar ging ook naast Tsuna zitten ." Ik zal een goede moeder zijn voor jou kind Tenth . " Zeide ze Tsuna keek naar de twee en zuchte ." Wel dat hoor bij het leven ." Zeide hij ." Maar de probleem is hoe vertel ik dit mijn moeder ." Yep dat hoort helemaal bij het leven .

* * *

><p><strong>Hier Chapter 1 van ' Giving Loves ' ! Dit is de Guardian version , Tatsuki en Hayako zijn femTakeshi en femHayato :) De volgende is ... <strong>

**Adios x **


	2. Indingo Clouds

**Titel Chapter : Indingo Clouds**

**Koppels : femHibarixTsuna**

**Warnings ! : Yuri , Angst , Pregnant , Threesome & Harem**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yuri , Angst , Pregnant , Threesome & Harem houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

Tsuna keek met angst , in zijn ogen als hij . In de lokaal van Hibari Kaya zat , die ook nog met een moord lustige gezicht . Naar Tsuna keek , Tsuna was weer te laat voor school . En Hibari had hem gevonden , en hem mee gesleept . Naar haar lokaal . " Zo Herbivore vertel mij eens , waarom jij zo laat zijt . " Zeide Kaya . " Sorry Hibari-san , ik ... Ik heb mij verslapen blijkbaar ." Zeide Tsuna ." Zo een dom excuse , kan ik je niet laten gaan Sawada ." Zeide ze en liep naar Tsuna toe , Tsuna kon voorstellen . Dat elk moment haar tonfa 's , uit het niks komt verschijnen . Maar zijn ogen gingen nog wijder , als Hibari haar bloes open deed . " Hiii ! Hibari-San wat doe je ? ! " Riep Tsuna als hij weg probeerde te komen , maar Hibari hield hem tegen . Als ze één van haar tonfa 's , tegen zijn nek hield ." Probeer niet te vluchten Herbivore , anders zal het heel pijnelijk zijn voor jou . Dan voor mij ." Tsuna ging terug zitten , en probeerde niet te bewegen .

Als Hibari zich langzaam uit kleed , bloosde Tsuna als haar BH . In zicht kwam met , haar borsten netjes in geplaats . Kaya deed haar slipje , sexy uit als ze keek naar Tsuna . En ging op haar knieen zitten , en deed zijn broek open ." Hibari-San ! "

Maar ze luisterde niet , als ze de rits open deed . En Tsuna 's penis er uit haalde , ze keek hoe groot en dik het wel was . " Jij zijt best groot Herbivore ." Zeide ze en gaf het een lik , Tsuna kreunde als hij Kaya 's tong voelde . En probeerde Kaya te laten stoppen , zonder veel geluk .

Kaya voelde haar zelf nat worden , als ze de zout smaak . Van de penis proefde , het paste nauwelijks in haar mond . Maar Kaya kon er niet genoeg van krijgen , en nam Tsuna 's penis helemaal in zijn mond ." Aaah ! Aaaah Hiba - ri -San ! " Plots voelde Kaya , iets in haar mond komen . En haalde de penis uit , en proefde de dikk sperma . Die uit Tsuna 's kwam , Kaya maakte haar vingers nat . En begon haar zelf te vingeren , Tsuna keek als Kaya . De vingers in haar duwe , en Tsuna begon het warm te krijgen . Als Kaya hard kreunde , _shit waar heb ik mijzelf nu in gezet . _Kaya stopte en ging , over Tsuna 's penis zitten . Die helemaal hard is geworden , van de schow die Kaya deed . " Hibari-San ? Weet je zeker dat ? " Maar Kaya ging meteen op hem zitten , en hield Tsuna stevig vast . " Shit Sawada je zijt groot ." Zeide ze Tsuna , zag dat ze pijn leed . En trok haar BH af , en begon haar tepels te likken . Kaya keek met grote ogen naar hem ." Wat zijt je doen Herbivore ! " Tsuna luisterde niet , en duwde haar op de tafel . En deed het werk , om haar goed te laten voelen . Kaya voelde dat , en kreunde als Tsuna . Tegen haar gevoelige plek , bleef raken en Kaya . Zag allemaal witte vlekken , van de genot die ze kreeg .

Tsuna voelde dat Kaya strak , begon te worden . Dus ging hij nog sneller , als hij met haar mee kreunde . Van de genot die hij voelde ." Ah god ! Hibari-San je voeld zo aaah ! " En Kaya en Tsuna kwamen , samen klaar en kreunde . Elkaars naam uit .

( 2 weken later )

Tsuna keek in schok , als Kaya hem de zwangerschap test liet zien ." Wel Herbivore , neem verantwoordelijkheid op ! " Zeide ze . Tatsuki lachte gewoon , en Hayako schreeuwde tegen Kaya . Dat ze respect moet geven aan haar ' tenth ' . " Haha Tsuna-Chan wie is de volgende ? " Vroeg Tatsuki , Tatsuki merkte niet . Hoe diep in schok Tsuna echt was .

* * *

><p><strong>Wel ... femHibari-chan is best sexy 3 , zou best ook zo iemand hebben als haar 3 . Sunny is nog steeds ziek , en sinds ik niet echt weet hoe ze haar . De laatste chapter ' Our Tatu ' wilt hebben , laat ik haar zelf doen als ze beter is . Ik ben ook zelf van plan , om een ClovisxSchneizel te doen ( voor Sunny ) . En een femDinoxfemTsuna oneshot , en een femConradxfemYuuri 3 . En ik hoop dat ' Under The Cover ' &amp; ' My Bunny And I ' ook snel gedaan zullen zijn , oh ja de volgende is femRyoheixTsuna 3<strong>

**_Hugs & Love Sonic _**


	3. Yellow Sun

**Titel Chapter : Yellow Sun**

**Koppels : femRyoheixTsuna**

**Warnings ! : Yuri , Angst , Pregnant , Threesome & Harem**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yuri , Angst , Pregnant , Threesome & Harem houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Tsuna zuchte als Ryohime hem weer , uitnodigde om te gaan boksen . Maar ze waren alleen dit keer , en Ryohime keek een beetje nerveus . Als ze soms naar Tsuna keek , Tsuna vond het raar maar hij zou het zich verbeelde . Van de vermoeidheid sinds hij , op Kaya , Tatsuki en Hayako moet letten , sinds de 3 zwanger zijn ." Oi ! Sawada laten we beginnen ! " Riep Ryohime als ze in de ring stond , en Tsuna tegen over haar . Tsuna wilt dat dit snel afloopt , maar zijn ogen gingen wijd open . Als Ryohime haar shirt uit deed , en haar borsten helemaal zichtbaar waren . " Het is zo warm hier ." Zeide ze en rende naar Tsuna , Tsuna hield zijn armen voor verdediging . Maar zijn ogen konden niet weg , van Ryohime 's borsten . Die helemaal zichtbaar zijn , en heen en weer bewogen . " Oi ! Let op ! " Riep ze en sloeg in zijn gezicht , en Tsuna viel omver ." 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 ! Ik heb gewonnen ! " Riep ze met een glimlach , Tsuna zou iets gezegt hebben , als hij niet letterlijk zijn buld . Moet verbergen van Ryohime ." Wat is er Sawada ! Zijt je aan het huilen ? Ik heb je niet zo hard geraakt ..." Zeide ze als ze naar hem toe ging ." Weet je ik denk dat ik iets verdien , sinds ik gewonnen heb vind je ook niet ? " En liet Tsuna op zijnr ug draaien , en deed haar kort broekje uit ." Je hebt zelfs geen onderbroek aan ! " Riep Tsuna met een rood gezicht ." Wel duh ik doe ze aan , als ik mijn beloning gekregen heb . En ze ging een beetje op zijn buld zitten , en streelde haar vagina voor zijn gezicht ." Ik weet wat je doet met de ander meisjes , ik wil het ok Tsuna . Ik wil je dikke lul in mij ~ " Tsuna slikte hij had Ryohime nooit zo gezen , maar voelde zijn lul toch dikker worden . Als hij zijn broek niet uit doet , komt hij nog klaar in zijn broek ! Ryohime merkte dat en trok zijn broek uit , en zag de buld groter in zijn onderbroek ." Wat hebben we hier ..." En likte de onderbroek , en trok het naar onder met haar tanden . De lul was groot en dik , en leek helemaal in actie . Tsuna kreunde als Ryohime zijn ballen likte , en zijn penis helemaal in haar mond nam . " Voeld het goed ? Je smaak zo lekker , mijn ander mond wilt het ook ." Zeide ze en ging op zijn penis zitten , en kreunde als het in haar gaat . Tsuna kreunde mee als hij de warmte voelde , en Ryohime ging op en neer . En speelde met haar borsten , als ze sneller ging . En kreunde harder als Tsuna 's heupen , ook op en neer gaan ." Sawada ~ Je voeld zo goed ! Ik wil het dieper in mij , geef me meer ! " Riep ze Tsuna voelde dat ze klaar was gekomen , en de penis nog natter word . En sneller in haar ging ." Zo goed Tsuna ! Sneller ah ah ! "<p>

" Ryohime je voeld ... Aaah ! " De twee kuste elkaar als Tsuna hard in haar klaar kwam , Tsuna drukte zijn gezicht tegen haar borsten . En voelde haar vagina , heel strak rond zijn penis . Tsuna gelooft dat hij in de hemel was .

( 2 dagen later )

" Welkom in de club ! " Riep Tatsuki als Ryohime ook zwanger is , Kaya keek van hun weg . Jaloers dat Tsuna weer één zwanger maakte , en Hayako hoopt dat ze een tweeling krijgt . Zodat de tenth haar meer aandacht zou geven ( ze is ook jaloers ) ." Oh god dit word een drama ." Kreunde Tsuna vermoeiend .

* * *

><p><strong>Ik zou vervolg dezen fanfic verder af maken , en een paar chapters voor ' My Child ' maken . Sunny is al beter geworden , maar wilt volgende week beginnen . En sinds we dit delen is het best goed , en vergeef me van dezen OOCfemRyohei . Ik vond het best sexy ~ En sorry voor Hayako maar ze is beetje jaloers , daarom hoopt ze op een tweeling :D En ik ' Nyotalia serie 4# ' word ook door mij gedaan , en Sunny doet serie 3# . <strong>

**_Hugs & Love Sonic ~_**


	4. Green Thunder

**Titel Chapter : Green Thunder**

**Koppels : femAdultLamboxTsuna**

**Warnings ! : Yuri , Angst , Pregnant , Threesome & Harem**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yuri , Angst , Pregnant , Threesome & Harem houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Tsuna zuchte als hij naar Lambo keek , die een nieuwe wapen heeft gekregen . " Haha ! Deze is zo cool , hier kan ik zeker Reborn mee verslaan ! " Riep hij Tsuna sweatdropped , zijt je nog bezig over dat ? " Oi Baka-Tsuna let op die kleine cow , dat hij zich zelf niet opblaast . " Tsuna keek naar Reborn ." Huh ? Waarom ik ? ! "<p>

" Wel jij zijt de big boss ." Tsuna 's mond viel open , als Reborn weg ging . En hem alleen liet met Lambo , en zijn nieuwe wapen ." Ik vraag me af wat dezen knop voor is ." Voor dat Tsuna iets kon zeggen , drukte Lambo op het knopje . En rook bedekte de hele kamer ." Lambo ! " Als de rook verdwenen was , zag Tsuna in plaats van kleine Lambo . Een meisje met lang zwart haar , groene ogen in een wit jurk , met zwarte vlekken er op ." Wie zijt u ? " Vroeg Tsuna als hij haar omhoog hielp ." Ik ben het Lambo ." Zeide het meisje als ze naar Tsuna keek ." Lambo jij zijt een meisje ! " Riep Tsuna met een open mond . " Ja waarom ? "

En dan was er iets , dat Tsuna na een schokende moment merkte ." Je buik ..." Oh goed echt niet , laat het een ander zijn , of een droom misschien .

Lambo keek naar haar buik , en gaf een glimlach ." Yep ik stopte niet met smeken , tot dat jij mij ook zwanger maakte . Ook al wou je niet dat ik als tiener moeder uit kwam , maar het kon mij niet schelen ~ "

Tsuna ging op de zetel zitten , maar goed dat ze eigenlijk alleen zijn . Als zijn moeder hier was , of die anderen meisjes ( en zeker Reborn die laat dit nooit meer zitten ) . Lambo ging naast hem zitten ." Wat is er ? " Vroeg ze Tsuna keek van haar weg , voeld zich nog steeds niet gemakkelijk . Dat Lambo eigenlijk een meisje is , terwijl hij eerst nog 5 minuten geleden dacht . Dat hij een jongen is , plus hij is best schattig ... Wacht is het niet 5 minuten ..." Hey waarom zit jij hier nog ? " Vroeg Tsuna als hij naar haar keek ." 5 minuten zijn om ." Zeide hij Lambo keek naar het ding , die Lambo ( de jongere ) had gekregen ." Ah ik herriner het nog toen , ik die had gebruikt het duurt 2 uurtjes . Tot dat ik terug in mijn tijd kon gaan , en jij liet me het niet meer gebruiken . Sinds je bang was dat mij iets kon overkomen , helemaal alleen zonder hulp ."

Ze ging dichter bij hem , Tsuna merkte dat maar hij liet haar ." Weet je we nemen allemaal een beurt , om jou voor ons zelf te nemen . Voor 1 dag en natuurlijk delen wij ..." Tsuna slikte als Lambo op zijn schoot ging zitten . " En vandaag was ook nog eens mijn beurt . " En kuste hem op de lippen , Tsuna 's armen gingen meteen rond haar middel . En duwde haar dicht bij hem , en kuste haar diep terug .

Hij voelde haar tong tegen zijn lippen drukken , en één van zijn handen kneep in haar borst . Lambo kreunde en stopte met kussen , ze ging van Tsuna 's schoot af . En deed zijn rits open , als ze zijn penis uit haalde . En er aan meteen begon te likken ." Ah shit Lambo ! " Kreunde Tsuna als hij haar hoofd dieper duwde , haar mond was warm zoals haar tong . En haar groene ogen keken , spelend naar hem als ze harder zuigde . Ze stopte dan als Tsuna , voelde dat hij ging klaar komen . Ze trok haar jurkje omhoog , en deed haar slipje uit . Tsuna keek met open ogen , als Lambo gewoon op hem ging zitten . Ze keek niet in pijn , en kreunde niet van ongemakkelijk . Maar haar ogen gaven aan , dat ze nerveus was . Tsuna nam haar handen vast , en kneep er in als Lambo op en neer ging . Beide kreunde hard als Lambo sneller ging , ze kuste elkaar diep . En drukte dicht tegen elkaar aan , ze kreunde in elkaars mond . Als Lambo klaar kwam , en Tsuna ook in haar klaar kwam .

Tsuna keek in Lambo 's groene ogen , ze keek terug naar hem . En glimlachte naar hem ." Nog een keer ? We hebben denk ik tijd genoeg ~ " Tsuna slikte als hij zichzelf , hard voelde worden terwijl zijn penis . Nog in Lambo zat , Lambo voelde dat en kreunde ." Ik denk dat , dat een ja is ."

( 2 uur later )

Tsuna keek toe als zijn moeder , Lambo 's koe pakje weg deed . En haar een jurkje aan deed ." Wel Lambo je zou een heel mooie meisje worden ." Zeide Nana als ze de krullen , van Lambo weg deed zo dat het plat ligt . En haar zwart haar in een vlecht deed ." Moet ik dat nou aan doen ? " Vroeg Lambo als zij naar de jurk keek ." Het is best mooi maar ..."

" Wel jou toch willen dat jongentjes , jou schattig zoude vinden niet ? En zo krijg heel veel vriendinnetjes ! " Zeide Nana Lambo keek dan naar Tsuna ." Vind jij mij schattig ? " Vroeg ze ." Wel ja ... "

" Dan is Baka-Tsuna Lambo 's vriendje ! " Riep ze en ging dan met haar wapens spelen , Tsuna keek bleek naar haar . Als zijn moeder lachte ." Oh Tsuna jij zijt zo een charmer ~ " Hij zou beter zijn charmer knop uit zetten , want hij heeft de gevoel . Dat het niet het einde is .

* * *

><p><strong>Nog 2 Chapters te gaan , en dan begint de nieuwe ' Giving Loves ' . Een poll zal verschijnen , welke style je wilt hebben . Ik geloof dat de twee laatste chapters , volgende week komen op woensdag of zaterdag . We weten nog niet zeker :( <strong>

**Oh ja Lambo is 6 maanden zwanger , en we wisten niet welke meisjes naam . We zoude Lambo geven .**

**Ciao x **


	5. Purple Mist

**Titel Chapter : Purple Mist**

**Koppels : femMukuroxTsunaxChrome**

**Warnings ! : Yuri , Angst , Pregnant , Threesome & Harem**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yuri , Angst , Pregnant , Threesome & Harem houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Tsuna op een bankje in het park , hij wachte tot dat Chrome er was . Ze moest hem iets belangrijks zeggen , en vertelde dat er iets mis is met Muyuki . Tsuna was best bezorgt , ook al heeft die vrouw hem paar keer willen vermoorden . " Baas ik ben er ." Zeide Chrome als ze naast hem kwam zitten ." Hey Chrome alles goed ? " Vroeg Tsuna met een glimlach ." Ja alles is goed ..." Haar bleke wangen werden rood van haar blos ." Wat was er dat je mij wou vertellen over Muyuki ? " Chrome keek naar hem , Tsuna wachte tot dat ze iets ging zeggen . Maar ze zeide niks ." Hey Chrome ..."<p>

" Het spijt me baas ." En Tsuna verloor zijn bewustzijn .

Even later opende Tsuna zijn ogen weer , en merkte dat hij in een hotel kamer is ." Kufufufu je zijt eindelijk wakker Vongola ." Tsuna zag Muyuki en Chrome voor hun staan , en bloosde fell als hij zag dat ze alleen hun onder goed aan hadden ." Waarom zijn jullie ..." Maar Muyuki duwde hem terug op het bed , als hij wou opstaan en gaf een grijns . " Waar denk je naar toe te gaan Vongola-chan ? " Tsuna wou iets zeggen , maar Chrome duwde een gag-ball in zijn mond . En kuste hem op de wang ." Ik heb een beter idee gekregen , dan jou lichaam over te nemen . " Zeide Muyuki als ze Tsuna 's broek liet verdwijnen , en dan zijn onderbroek . Tsuna kreunde als Muyuki er op ging zitten , en met haar slipje nog aan . Op zijn penis begon te wrijven met haar vagina ." Muyuki-sama ." Muyuki nam Chrome vast en ze begonnen elkaar te kussen , Tsuna voelde dat zijn penis stijf begon te worden , en tegen Muyuki 's vagina duwde . Muyuki merkte dat ook en ging van hem af ." Gaan we niet eens onze lieve Vongola-chan proeven Chrome ? " Chrome knikte ja en trok de onderbroek weg , beide keken met open ogen naar de penis . Tsuna kreunde als beide meisjes er aan begonnen te likken , hij voelde een tong over zijn ballen gaan . En tegen gelijk over zijn eikel , oh god hij wilt klaar komen ." Gaat Vongola-chan braaf zijn , en niet schreeuwen ? " Tsuna knikte ja Muyuki deed de gag-ball los , en Chrome en Tsuna begonnen elkaar te kussen . Als Muyuki verder aan zijn penis zuigde , terwijl dat vingerde ze haar zelf . Als ze voelde dat ze klaar ging komen , ging ze op Tsuna 's penis zitten . Terwijl Chrome met haar vagina , over Tsuna 's gezicht ging zitten . Zodat hij haar clit en opening kon likken , Chrome kreunde hard en keek toe als Muyuki op en neer ging . En samen met haar kreunde ." Muyuki-sama ." De twee kuste elkaar weer als Chrome 's tepels tegen die van Muyuki kwamen ." Zo goed ! Zo goed ! " Kreunde Muyuki als ze sneller ging , Tsuna kwam hard in haar klaar . En proefde dat Chrome ook klaar kwam , en likte haar schoon ." Nu is het Chrome 's beurt ." Zeide Muyuki als ze Chrome op haar rug liet liggen , Tsuna duwde zijn penis in één keer in haar . En kreunde als hij de warme vagina voelde , het voelde even goed als die van Muyuki . Maar zijn genot duurde niet lang , en hij voelde een vinger in zijn kont . En keek achter zich als Muyuki , een penis liet verschijnen . Tsuna werd bleek als hij de ' kufufufu ' hoorde van de vrouw , en wist wat er ging gebeuren . Als ze haar penis tegen zijn kont gat duwde , Muyuki duwde haarzelf ook in één keer in hem . En genot ging over haar hele lijf , als haar penis diep in Tsuna zat . Chrome kreunde mee in genot , als Muyuki terug in Tsuna ging . En Tsuna ook dan in Chrome , na 5 keer in en uit . Kwamen de 3 klaar en Tsuna 's wereld werd zwart .

( even later )

Tsuna opende zijn ogen als hij naar de plafon keek , die boven hem was en zag dat de meisjes ook in zijn kamer waren ." Tsu-chan je bent wakker ! " Zeide Tatsuki als ze Tsuna een knuffel gaf ." Gaat het tenth ? Je bent al 2 dagen lang slapen , heeft u honger ? Wilt u dat ik iets klaar maak voor jou ? " Vroeg Haruhi bezorgd 2 dagen ? ! Tsuna 's mond viel open ." 2 dagen lang ? ! " De meisjes knikte ja Kaya ging op het bed zitten , achter Tsuna als ze tegen zijn rug leunde . Ryohime , Haruhi en Tatsuki ging aan zijn rechter zij kant zitten . En Muyuki , Chrome aan zijn linker , Lambo ging op zijn schoot zitten , en viel meteen in slaap ." Ze was heel bezorgd baas ." Zeide Chrome met een rood gezicht , Muyuki ' kufufufu ' de alweer dus Tsuna wist dat er iets ging komen ." he Tsuna raad eens ." Tsuna wensde dat hij nog steeds in dromen land zat .

* * *

><p><strong>Het is kort ik weet , maar we hopen dat jullie de lemon goed vonden . En Muyuki heeft niet echt een penis weet je , en ja beide Chrome en Muyuki zijn zwanger ! Nog 2 chaps te gaan en dan komt een nieuwe Giving Loves ver ...<strong>

**Dada x **


End file.
